Pinned
by M-useless100
Summary: Sakura is back after three years of travel and Kakashi finds himself falling head over heels- literally. It's only fair he return the favor...


**So this is the first time I have written anything other than Zutara. I came across the idea of this coupling the other day and was intrigued by it. I had the flash an idea and had to satisfy this little fantasy with this C+ fanfic. **

**Really this is not a good fanfic so I won't be offended if you push the back button and move on to the next link the search engine generated.  
><strong>

****Alright fine you asked for it. Keep in mind I imagined this where Sakura is a lot closer to Kakashi's age.**  
><strong>

****EDIT: So I've edited this quite a bit. I hated the scene in the kitchen since it seemed super random and forced. Hopefully now it's makes more sense even thought it's quite a bit shorter. Shorter means I had to cut some of the development between Sakura and Kakashi but I think it still works. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So have you heard?," Teuchi asks over his shoulder to Kakashi. He grabs a towel and starts drying the washed pot in his hand as he continues.<p>

"Sakura has returned to the village. I hear she's all grown up," he says with a raised eyebrow while turning to look at the known skirt chaser on the other side of the counter.

"Three years away from home will do that," Kakashi says with apparent disinterest as he turns the page to his book.

"I can't believe they're all grown up. Naruto. Sakura..." Teuchi trails off awkwardly, unsure of whether to mention Sasuke in front of Kakashi. "It seems like just yesterday those two were skinny little kids from the academy sitting on the other side of this counter whining for free food."

Teuchi watches Kakashi put down his book and stare thoughtfully at the meal in front of him. A moment later he drops some coins on the counter and shouts a goodbye to Teuchi as he leaves the booth.

"That man has seen a lot of sorrow in his life," Teuchi remarks. "And I bet we don't even know the half of it."

"It's the life of a ninja," his daughter Ayame says as she joins him behind the counter.

"It's just life in general," remarks Teuchi. "But sometimes when we are lucky we find moments that make the rest bearable."

Putting his book in his pocket Kakashi closes his eyes and turns his face upward. The late afternoon sun radiates warmth down on him as he walks past the quiet row of houses. As he strolls down the street he gets caught up in a rare moment of nostalgia.

How long has it been since he first met Team 7; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke? He starts doing the math in his head until unexpectedly-

BAM!

The previously empty street presents an unanticipated patron and Kakashi finds himself falling on top of a young woman.

Kakashi makes no move to stop his fall as gravity takes over. If gravity wanted him to fall on top of a pink haired beauty than who was he to ruin the moment?

_Pink hair? _

After the dust settles, Kakashi looks down to discover he is straddling none other than Sakura Haruno who looks back up at him with surprised, aqua green eyes. The two are shocked into stillness as they stare at each other until an awkward cough brings them back to reality.

Immediately, they begin to right themselves but their uncoordinated attempts just cause further problems. While he tries to push himself up Sakura's thrashing legs keep forcing him to slip back toward the ground in order to avoid an awkward blow to his groin. An elbow to the ribs has Kakashi doubling over as she attempts to sit up and unexpectedly the two collide mouth to mouth.

The pleasant surprise is cut short when Sakura promptly sends Kakashi flying with one of her chakra powered punches. Standing she wipes her mouth vigorously before shouting after him, "Three years and you're still doing shit like this?"

Turning to her friend still standing in the doorway she bows politely before completely losing her temper and stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Kakashi," she mutters angrily. "He _still _hasn't changed!" She kicks angrily at the ground, totally outraged. "I bet he did that on purpose! At least his face mask was a small barrier..."

Despite her outrage Sakura finds herself blushing as she thinks about what just happened. She half raises her fingers to touch her lips before thinking better of it. It wasn't her first kiss after all. It was just the first time she'd kissed someone like Kakashi.

"I'd better go say hello to some more Tsunade-sama. Get my mind of that pervert." And with that Sakura bounds off down the street, not entirely able to still the butterflies in her stomach.

_Well that wasn't what I expected when I woke up this morning_, Kakashi thinks as he peels himself up off the ground. He massages his sore jaw and marvels at the girl's strength, _Sakura can still throw a punch. _Cracking his back he squints up at the sky. Teuchi sure wasn't kidding when he had said Sakura had grown up.

He thinks back to the last time he saw the young woman. After years of hard work Sakura had finally become a Jounin level ninja- in addition to her extensive medical training- then she'd run off to show the world what she was made of.

He didn't know if he'd ever see his student again but he was proud of her regardless. News had trickled in as travelers who had encountered the spunky but compassionate girl passed through. She was visiting the other ninja villages and working to improve peaceful relations.

Now she was back and Kakashi had to admit that despite the dust from her travels she looked good. Her hair had grown long again and she wore it in a loose ponytail with her forehead protector tied like a headband. She'd always been a skinny girl but now she was a lean, muscular kind of thin that drew your eyes wherever her red outfit left skin exposed. In general, she just looked older, like she'd finally emerged from that difficult transition between girl and womanhood- and it suited her.

Shaking his head so his white hair tickles his ears Kakashi attempts to rein in his thoughts before a cold shower became necessary.

"Technically, I didn't really get to say hello," he muses. Maybe he'd track down his dear student and give her a real welcome home...

Sakura tosses her key on one of the tables in the sparsely decorated apartment. She absent mindedly runs her hands through her hair before pulling it back into a pony tail. She's tempted to smile as the memories woven into those loose strands wash over her.

Exhaling loudly as her long day catches up with her she stretches out the kinks in her body, but abruptly stops as some instinct tells her she's not alone. Letting her arms silently fall she reaches into the pouch tied to her thigh.

Gripping one of her throwing knives she ghosts over to the wall separating the living room and kitchen. She takes a deep breath as she prepares to confront whatever has snuck into her home. Before she can proceed. however, a strong hand unexpectedly reaches out and twists her arm against her back while a second pins her against the wall. Her knife clatters to the floor as her attacker twists her wrist painfully. Someone's warm breath tickles the back of her neck.

She stomps hard on her attackers left foot and follows up with a head butt delivered with the back of her hard skull. She hears a low grunt as the grip on her slackens. Using the stability of her attackers grip she jumps and pushes off the wall and into her attacker. They both tumble to the floor as the surprised man is unable to compensate for the sudden shift. Sakura lets her attacker break her fall. Using their momentum she rolls away while simultaneously grabbing another knife. She glances up from her crouch in time to see a white haired figure flying at her.

Suddenly her back is against the wall, arms forcibly crossed over her chest. Her breath catches as she feels the knife in her hand being forced against her throat. She looks up into a face inches away from her own..

"Kakashi!" she exclaims breathlessly.

"Long time no see," he says without releasing her or moving out of their close proximity.

His warm breath whispers on her face as he speaks. She grows uncomfortable at the proximity and becomes hyper aware of his entire body pressing against her as he holds her against the wall. She begins to squirm childishly in his grasp.

"C'mon you can do better than that little Sakura," Kakashi leans forward and whispers in her ear. "Teach me a lesson."

She is embarrassed to feel a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Who are you calling 'little Sakura?'" she demands angrily as she tries to control the unwelcome warmth in her face.

He cocks an inquisitive eyebrow as he increases the pressure of the knife against her neck ever so slightly. Reacting to the threat on her life her knee flies up and she delivers a hard blow to his-

"Unngh!" he groans as he sinks to the ground. Sakura is horrified by her thoughtless defense against her sensei as she stares down at him doubled over on the cold, wood floor. Dropping to the ground next to him her hands flutter nervously over his inert form.

"Sensei I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! Are you-"

She is surprised to find herself pinned again. Looking up from the wood floor she sees Kakashi is again within inches of her as he holds her arms above her head and pins her legs with his own.

"If those kinds of tricks still affected me I'd be dead a dozen times over Sakura," he says nonchalantly as he looks down at her.

Her face reddens from a mixture of anger and humiliation. "What the hell is all this for?" she demands.

"You didn't give me the opportunity to offer a proper welcome home," he says with an exaggerated expression of innocence.

"Oh you seemed to express yourself just fine," she growls.

"Even so," he says cryptically.

"Is all of this necessary for a greeting between sensei and student?"

"Maybe not for those two but between you and I? I'd say yes."

"Senpai, what are you-"

"I am no longer your sensei Sakura-chan. When you became a jounin level ninja we became equals."

"Where do you get off calling me Sakura-chan?"

"I haven't decided if-" he's cut off as his book comes tumbling out of his pocket and lands with a thud on the floor.

There's an awkward moment of silence as the two look over at the book that has fallen open to a detailed illustration. Sakura looks back up at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow. "You really haven't changed have you?" she remarks.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he replies. He releases her and reaches for his book until a lightning fast hand snatches it before he can. Sakura is on the other side of the room in a flash and leans against the wall nonchalantly as if she's been there all day. Her expression betrays nothing as she flips through the book.

"So this is what you kept from me all these years," she says with an amused expression.

Kakashi stands in front of her, the book in her hand bumping against his chest. "The book or it's contents?" he asks suggestively.

She refrains from blushing as he presses closer to her and slowly reaches for the book. She refuses to let him win though and quickly presses her chest forward so she can draw the book behind her.

Kakashi's reaching hand rests against the wall as he leans forward and bends his head toward her face. "What will it take for me to get my book my book back, Sakura-chan?"

Her stomach flutters as the implication of the question though her face remains a façade of stoicism. The two stare at each other, trying to decipher the other's thoughts.

_Exactly, what am I doing? _Sakura wonders. Their interaction felt remarkably similar to flirting- albeit overly violent flirting, but flirting none the less.

This was _Kakashi_ after all! The man could be found in any number of places reading his perverted novels while others waited for him to show up to his assignments. He had a pocketful of pathetic lies to explain his tardiness. Plus, he was so cryptic with his emotions. How was anyone supposed to figure out what the hell was going through his brain at any given moment? Most importantly he was her sensei. Rather, her former sensei. Didn't that make him sort of taboo?

Reason after reason to put a stop to whatever was going on between them enters her mind. However, as she feels his chest brush against hers with every breath the reasons to say no seem less and less important.

_It's not like you're a little girl anymore. And it's not like you haven't been with a man. You've got needs and so does he. Besides, what better way is there to say hello than a nice-_

"What do you keep hidden behind that mask?" Kakashi wonders aloud interrupting her internal debate.

Sakura runs her thumb across the edges of the pages in the book she's holding captive. A small blush creeps into her cheeks despite her best efforts, and Kakashi's emotionless gaze grows slightly warmer in response.

Before she can chicken out Sakura brings her other hand forward and lets her fingers brush over his masked lips. "I'll show you what's under mine if you show me what's under yours."

She feels Kakashi's lips part in surprise. "And here I was calling you little Sakura," he says.

"I didn't mean it like that," she says a little flustered and looks down at her feet.

"Didn't you?" Kakashi stands and looks down at Sakura.

This had really been a practical joke taken too far, but as he looks down at the woman before him Kakashi wonders if there's anything funny about this. Reaching out he tucks a finger under Sakura's chin and pulls her face up to look at him. She looks into the dark eye that remains unobscured and recognizes the message in it. His hand falls away, gently brushing her slender arm as it returns to his side.

It's her move. As hot desire races through her she can sense his invitation, or is it a challenge?

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like I said you don't get to judge me for this. In fact I'm judging you for reading this. How dare you waste your time reading trash like this? Teehee just kidding, but seriously... it's okay to write a bad review.**


End file.
